Movie Night In
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Ruby and Blake decide to spend some time to themselves watching a movie.


_**Got another one for you already. A short one, a bit of a hint of something frisky but mostly fluff and cuddles. My last fluff fic did well but honestly i've never been confident in it. I tried though, so let me know if it came out well! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You all set?" Ruby asks, standing in the dorm room in her pajamas.

"I believe so." Blake says, lying on her bed, also wearing her pajamas.

"Movie?"

"Check." Blake holds up her scroll.

"Lights." Ruby turns them off. "Check. Snacks?"

Blake looks Ruby up and down. "Check." She says with a smirk.

"Not what I meant. Thanks though." She chuckles.

"Popcorn and candy, yeah. Check." Blake says.

"Awesome. Just one more thing then." Ruby says and skips over to the bed, lying down in it with her back to Blake and moving against her, pulling one of Blake's arms around her. "Cuddles, check."

Blake chuckles and kisses the top of Ruby's head, tightening her arm around her a bit as she moved her scroll with her other hand, getting it to project an image into the middle of the room, flipping through some screens to start the movie.

"So, what did you pick out?" Ruby asks, reaching over and grabbing a bowl filled with popcorn and bringing it onto the bed, taking a bite.

"Nothing much, just a simple romance. That sound alright?"

"Totally. If you picked it, I bet it'll be great."

"I certainly hope so." Blake says as it begins. "I haven't seen it before, but I've seen a few by the same director and they usually do a good job."

"Never figured you for such a movie buff." Ruby says.

"I prefer books, but I've seen some movies. You're probably more of a movie buff than I am though."

"Oh yeah, so buff." Ruby chuckles. "Got those ripped movie muscles. Absolutely shredded."

Blake laughs a bit at that. "You're adorable."

"Dang right." Ruby smiles and takes some popcorn, holding it up near Blake's face.

Blake is a bit taken aback but then smiles with a touch of a blush at the gesture as she leans forward, letting Ruby feed her some popcorn. They settle in a bit then and let the movie continue, snacking and watching.

"Wow." Ruby says with a laugh as one of the main characters dances on a stage, singing to the other. "This is so embarrassing. I didn't know you liked movies this."

"Hey, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just so... over the top." She says.

"Over the top?"

"Yeah, everything is so big and crazy. It's super cheesy. Didn't know you'd like something like this."

Blake blushes a bit at that. "I can like romance movies."

"I'm not saying you can't. I just didn't expect one like this. Then again maybe I should have. I've seen some of those books you read." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake blushes deeper.

Ruby rolls over then to face her with a smirk. "Oh really? So, you wouldn't know about that one in the fake cover? About the girl who-"

"No, don't know what you're talking about. Must be Yang's." Blake says, "You're uh, missing the movie."

"So, what about the one that's under your bed right now? About the ninja in the really fragile clothes."

Blake's ears are laying back against her head now, not looking at Ruby. "Ninjas huh? That sounds interesting. Maybe I'll look into reading this book."

"So, you don't know about the bookmark on the scene where she's facing her rival? And she gets pinned to the wall and-"

"Okay they're mine!" She confesses. "How do you know about books like that?"

"I live here too; you think I wouldn't see them?"

"You don't think..."

"That Weiss and Yang know too? I'd bet they do." She says. "The fake cover was a good idea, until I thought the cover looked good and decided to look into it."

"I can't believe you found that one. Of all the ones to find."

"Hey, I kinda liked it. Didn't know you were into that though."

"Ruby..."

She chuckles then and taps Blake's nose with her finger. "I'm just teasing." She says. "Everybody looks at stuff like that sometimes. We're dating, you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"Yeah, I guess not." Blake gives a small smile.

"This movie though..." Ruby looks back at it. "I've seen pizza less cheesy. Where did you even find this?"

"It's not that bad."

"I think they just added hearts around her head when she looked at him. It's not even a cartoon."

"Okay it's that bad."

Ruby smiles. "Sometimes that's good though. Like popcorn." She says and rolls back over, eating some more. "Yeah, it's not like, gourmet food, but its good. Even if it's not healthy, sometimes you just gotta relax and have some anyway, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Blake wraps her arms around Ruby again. Ruby wasn't wrong though; the movie was quite exaggerated. She liked it though, a story of love and happy endings. It was something to be hopeful about; or in her case reminded her what she already had. She slips a hand under Ruby's shirt a bit, resting it on her stomach, skin on skin. It wasn't much but she liked the contact.

Ruby continued to watch without seeming to care about the contact, or at the very least undisturbed by it. Blake was glad for that as she settled and watched the rest with her. Eventually though it did come to an end and she used her free hand to close her scroll. "So, what did you think?"

"It was fun." Ruby says, setting her popcorn bowl aside. "And funny. A good way to spend an evening with my girlfriend."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blake says, tilting her head down and kissing the top of Ruby's.

"So, is that it for the night then?" Ruby asks, making no move to get out of the comfort of Blake's arms.

"Perhaps. Though I do have one other idea." Blake says.

"What's that?"

Blake moves her hand over Ruby's stomach, and begins to trace her fingers along her waistband, pushing on it just a slight bit as she pressed into her back a bit more. "Something fun." She says into Ruby's ear, her voice a bit lower now.

"O-oh. That idea." Ruby says.

"Yeah, that one." Blake says and then kisses her ear, trailing down to her neck. Her fingers slip underneath her waistband but not past, moving along the length of it.

"So um, you want to?" She asks. "Even with my popcorn fingers?"

"I like eating popcorn. Why would that stop me from wanting to eat you?"

Ruby's face turns a bit red at that. "Oh uh, I guess that makes sense."

"Do you not want to?"

"I well, I didn't say that." Ruby says.

"No, you didn't did you?" And Blake slides her hand out of her waistband and up under her shirt, finding her way to her chest and tracing her fingers under her breasts, just shy of them. "But you didn't say you did either. It would be rude of me to just assume."

"Blaaaaake!" Ruby whines a bit.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake asks with a smirk that bled into her tone.

"Don't tease me!"

"Oh? Am I teasing?"

"Yes!"

"And you want me to stop?" She asks, her lips almost against her ear.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Blake moves her hands away from Ruby and moves back just a bit.

"Wait what?" Ruby asks.

"You wanted me to stop right? I stopped." Blake rests her head in one hand.

Ruby rolls over. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Oh? I do?"

"You totally know!" She pouts.

"Tell me what it is I know that you meant."

"I meant I wanted you to, you know, stop teasing and do more."

"More?"

"More touching." Ruby blushes deeper. "In, you know, places."

"Which places would those be?"

Ruby gives a half pout, half glare at her. "You already know."

Blake had been trying to keep teasing her but couldn't help a laugh at that face. "Yeah I think I do." She says, and moves in a bit, giving her a kiss and feeling Ruby relax and return it. "Would you like to keep doing that then?"

"Mmm, yes please." Ruby says happily.

"Alright. If you insist." Blake smiles as she moves, rolling Ruby onto her back as she moved on top of her and kissed her again, before trailing down to her neck.

Ruby smiles and wraps her arms around Blake then, biting her lip a bit. Oh yeah, tonight was definitely gonna be a good night.

* * *

_**There we go! Some Bugs Fluff for you. If you liked it, let me know! Also as for the fade to black there at the end, well its a commission. I write what I'm asked to write, lol. If you want a comm of your own, hit me up here or on tumblr by the same name! Thanks for reading and have a great day!**_


End file.
